


For Seven Minutes

by orphan_account



Category: DC Animated Universe (Timmverse), DCU, Superman - All Media Types, Superman/Batman: Apocalypse
Genre: 1 Sentence Fiction, Episode: s03e17 Unity, Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-15
Updated: 2020-04-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 01:48:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 25
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23667142
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Reverend Amos Howell smiled when Supergirl eventually defeated one of Smallville's creatures.





	For Seven Minutes

I never created Superman TAS.

Reverend Amos Howell smiled when Supergirl eventually defeated one of Smallville's creatures responsible for biting his shoulder earlier.

THE END


End file.
